Trio Mafia Cakep
by Ririn Cross
Summary: Eunhyuk, Donghae, Ryeowook tiga "mafia" yang mengaku dapat mengatasi masalah tanpa masalah. simak saja cerita ini jika penasaran. SJ FF


**.**

**.**

**Tittle : **

**Trio Mafia Cakep**

**Subtittle: **

**Step by Step**

**Cast: **

**Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Ryeowook, and other Super Junior Member**

**Disclaimer: **

**Super Junior belong to themselves, but this story original by me**

**Warning:**

**Miss typo anywhere, OOCness, Don't like don't read, humor gaje**

"Kami memang tidak terlalu mahir bercinta!"

BLETAK

"Awww!" jerit Eunhyuk.

"Sembarangan!" Donghae mendecak.

"Kenapa kau menjitakku?" Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibir sensualnya lucu.

"Bahasamu terlalu vulgar." Donghae memasang wajah datar.

"Fokus!" Ryeowook mendecak.

"Ah ya." Donghae baru sadar kalau ia sedikit OOC tadi. Ia membenarkan kemejanya lalu kembali menghadap ke kamera. "Tapi kami cukup tau bagaimana menemukan solusi untuk masalah cinta." Ia berujar sambil meletakkan tangan di dagu, seolah ini sebuah masalah yang serius.

"Datanglah segera pada kami." Ryeowook membawa sebuah papan di tangannya.

"Untuk berkonsultasi," tambah Donghae.

"_Yeah_, kami..." Eunhyuk mengkomandoi sambil mengelus kepalanya yang tadi kena jitakan Donghae.

"Trio Mafia Cakep!" Mereka berujar bersamaan sambil membuka telapak tangan ke depan seperti saat Super Junior memperkenalkan diri.

"menyelesaikan masalah tanpa masalah..." Ryeowook nyengir jerapah memamerkan papan kerja mereka yang baru.

"_Please_ Wookie, ubah warnanya!" Donghae menggeram.

"Kenapa hyung?" Tanya Ryeowook polos. Pasalnya, tulisan 'Trio Mafia Cakep' dengan tiga warna berbeda yang mencolok merah, biru, dan pink membuat mata Donghae silau. Ia tidak suka _pink,_ _bukan_?

"Oke.. Abaikan saja mereka. Ayo! Tunggu dan simak aksi kami saat menyelesaikan sebuah misi." Eunhyuk mengambil alih dan langsung melakukan _wink_.

**~XXX~**

Suatu ketika saat istirahat makan di siang di tempat latihan Super Junior.

Seorang pria tampak duduk termenung dengan tingkah konyolnya. Ia bahkan hampir terlihat seperti melamun saat itu. Ryeowook salah satu member Super Junior personil 'Trio Mafia Cakep' yang paling tengil terlihat segera menghampiri orang itu.

"Sungmin hyung! Makanlah!" sentak Ryeowook di sela jadwal latihan mereka. Ia segera menyodorkan sekotak bekal berisi makanan lengkap di tambah roti pada tempat terpisah. Sungmin –pria yang tadi termenung dengan tingkah konyolnya– tak merespon dan masih tetap senyum-senyum sendiri.

Ryeowook mengerutkan alis heran. "Ya! Hyung!" Ryeowook mencoba menyadarkan hyungnya itu. Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang melihat kejadian itu terlihat penasaran, mereka segera menghampiri.

"Ada apa Wookkie?" tanya Donghae. Ryeowook menggeleng dan mengarahkan ujung dagunya pada Sungmin yang masih terlihat senyum-senyum sendiri.

Eunhyuk tersenyum jahil. Jika tebakannya tidak salah, berarti benar! "SUNGMIN HYUNG SEDANG JATUH CINTA YA~!" teriaknya yang langsung membuat semua orang di ruang latihan itu menatap langsung pada mereka berempat. Sungmin langsung tersadar dari lamunannya dan ia mendengar jelas apa yang Eunhyuk teriakkan.

"Sungmin sedang jatuh cinta?" tanya Leeteuk tak percaya kemudian menghampiri mereka. Yang lain pun tak mau kalah apalagi Kyuhyun. Mereka segera bergerombol ke sudut ruangan.

"Pantas saja kau terlihat berbeda hyung. Sering melamun," balas Siwon.

"Minnie hyungku jatuh cinta?!" Kyuhyun tampak_ shock_.

"Ne! Kalau kulihat sih sepertinya iya. Siapa yeoja itu Sungmin-_ah_?" tanya Shindong penasaran.

"Apakah dia semanis Kkoming?" sambar Yesung diiringi jitakan Heechul.

"Pasti dia semanis Heebum!"

"Andwae! Lebih manis Kkoming!" Yesung ngeyel.

"Bagusan Heebum! Bulunya halus, dan terawat!" bantah Heechul.

"Ya hyung! Tapi dia pemalas. Kkoming lebih lincah!" Yesung tak mau kalah. Akhirnya Heechul dan Yesung malah berdebat sendiri tentang hewan peliharaan mereka, sedangkan member yang lain menatap keduanya dengan tatapan ganjil. 'Apa-apaan itu,' pikir mereka. Dasar AB line.

"Ya ya! Apa ini?!" Sungmin langsung mengelak saat diberondong pertanyaan oleh member yang lain. "Tidak, jangan bicara macam-macam!" elaknya. Para member masih tak percaya dan mulai meledek Sungmin. "Hentikan!" akhirnya dia langsung berteriak keras membuat semua member bungkam. Sungmin langsung memberikan senyuman sinis pada Eunhyuk dan segera menarik kerah namja yang identik dengan monyet itu keluar ruangan.

"Eunhyuk mau diapain tuh?" tanya Donghae bengong.

"Entahlah, hyung. Mungkin dapat pelajaran tambahan dari Sungmin hyung…" jawab Ryeowook polos sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Andwaee!" teriak keduanya. Kemudian mereka bertatapan setelah pikirannya mengarah pada sesuatu yang tidak-tidak.

Mereka kemudian segera menyusul perginya Sungmin dan Eunhyuk. Mereka tidak mau salah satu personil 'Trio Mafia Cakep' menghilang karena tindakan Sungmin. Benar-benar pemikiran yang tidak-tidak, sedangkan member yang lain masih di tempat, saling tatap tak mengerti.

**~XXX~**

Sungmin menatap tajam pada Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk nampak gemetar saat melihat tatapan Sungmin itu.

Donghae dan Ryeowook yang di belakang mereka berdua, merasa was-was.

"Kita harus hentikan Sungmin hyung," desis Ryeowook.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya? Sungmin hyung pintar beladiri Wook, aku saja belajar Taekyon masih payah," balas Donghae yang mengingat beberapa tahun silam saat ia berlatih Taekyon di Super Junior Full House. Sungmin memang yang paling unggul dan tidak bisa diragukan lagi kemampuannya dalam seni beladiri.

"Kalau begitu tak ada pilihan lain, kita lihat dulu apa yang akan terjadi," desah Ryeowook kemudian disertai anggukkan Donghae. Mereka kemudian mulai mengawasi kegiatan Sungmin dan Eunhyuk dari sudut lorong.

"Ampun hyung.. Tidak lagi deh, tadi tidak sengaja," ujar Eunhyuk pasrah. Ia menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya meminta maaf. Ia rasa Sungmin akan menelannya bulat-bulat saat itu juga dengan tatapan matanya yang menusuk.

Sungmin terdiam sejenak. Berpikir.

"Hyuk.. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau aku sedang jatuh cinta?" tanya Sungmin polos. Mungkin ia masih sebal karena mulut ember Eunhyuk yang bilang bahwa ia sedang jatuh cinta. Tapi ia juga kagum, bagaimana orang itu bisa tahu dengan keadaan hatinya saat ini?

Hal ini membuat Donghae dan Ryeowook yang mengikuti mereka beserta Eunhyuk sendiri _speechless_. Mereka kira Eunhyuk akan diapa-apakan oleh Sungmin karena bicara sembarangan.

"Ehehehe… Tentu saja. Itu jelas sekali hyung!" ujar Eunhyuk mantap. Sungmin langsung tersipu. "Hyaaa.. _Eottohkeyo_!? Kalau dia sampai tahu bagaimana?" tanya Sungmin panik.

Eunhyuk langsung _sweatdrop_ melihat perubahan dari Sungmin yang garang langsung menjadi Sungmin yang penuh _aegyo_.

"Caranya mudah, hyung!" Tiba-tiba Donghae muncul diantara Sungmin dan Eunhyuk.

"Bagaimana kau bisa disitu, Hae?" tanya Sungmin dan Eunhyuk berbarengan.

"Ehehehe… " Donghae hanya terkekeh. "Kami punya trik khusus untuk orang yang sedang kasmaran," sahut Ryeowook kemudian.

"Wookie?" Sungmin terkejut karena _eternal magnae_nya ikut-ikutan dengan Donghae.

"Hehe..." Ryeowook nyengir dan membentuk v sign.

"Dan jangan terlalu norak hyung. Bersikaplah biasa agar tidak terlihat kau benar-benar mengejarnya." Eunhyuk menambahkan.

Sungmin kemudian berpikir sejenak, memang sangat sulit bersikap biasa di hadapan yeoja itu. Kadang sikapnya memang sulit di kontrol tidak seperti biasanya, contohnya Sungmin yang tiba-tiba pintar berdusta seperti kemarin.

Sungmin jadi sedikit ragu ketika berpikir. "Tapi dia masih SMA," jawab Sungmin sedih.

"Eh?!" Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, dan Donghae melotot bersamaan. Tidak, mereka tidak menganggap Sungmin pedofil, hanya saja berarti yeoja itu masih ABG. Masih terlalu kecil kalau dibanding dengan umur hyung mereka itu. Sebenarnya sangat jauh kalau mereka boleh jujur.

"Umur bukan masalah, perasaan kan tidak bisa dibohongi hyung," sahut Ryeowook kemudian. Sungmin mengangguk refleks kemudian tersenyum, perasaannya sedikit lebih tenang.

"Wookie, kau pengertian sekali!" Donghae langsung mengacungkan jempol.

"Tentu saja, aku." Ada efek seperti Ryeowook memakai kacamata hitam dengan efek gelap terang dramatis. Donghae hampir muntah melihat kadar percaya diri Ryeowook yang semakin overdosis.

"Lalu ada masalah lagi kah, hyung?" tanya Eunhyuk pada Sungmin mengabaikan dua orang lain yang masih ia anggap awam atau bahasa kasarnya bodoh tentang cinta.

"Sebenarnya masih." Sungmin menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Aku mengajaknya bertemu lagi besok Minggu pagi…" jelas Sungmin.

"Lalu apa masalahnya?" tanya Donghae.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan nanti. Kau tahu, aku sedikit er... bingung." Sungmin berujar lirih.

"Jangan sampai kau hanya diam dan tak melakukan apapun hyung." Donghae tampak geli melihat ekspresi Sungmin.

"Haha.. yah itu memang yang jadi masalah. Tapi sepertinya dia hanya menganggapku sebagai Oppa saja," balas Sungmin galau.

"Itu menyusahkan," sahut Eunhyuk. Ia terlihat sedikit berpikir. "Besok kita juga berencana mengerjai Heechul hyung, jadi kau harus punya energi ekstra hyung," lanjutnya.

Sungmin mengangguk, tanggal 10 Juli kan ulang tahun Heechul hyung, dan itu berbarengan dengan pertemuannya bersama yeoja itu.

"Ya! Tapi tak masalah, kita kan mengerjai Heechul hyung malam sebelum ultahnya," desak Donghae. Eunhyuk langsung berbinar. "Benar juga kau Hae! Baiklah, aku punya ide bagus hyung," lanjutnya kemudian. Sebenarnya apa hubungannya antara ide yang bagus dengan ultah Heechul? =,=

"Mwoya?" tanya Sungmin penasaran. Eunhyuk kemudian memberitahukan bahwa sebaiknya Sungmin memberikan benda-benda sejenis coklat atau yang manis-manis, biasanya yeoja suka dengan hal itu. Lalu ia harus bersikap baik, terutama pada sesuatu yang yeoja itu sayang. Untuk tahap pertama sepertinya memang cukup seperti itu. Yah, seperti yang dikatannya beberapa menit yang lalu tapi sepertinya ia akan lupa dengan tulisannya itu sendiri.

**~XXX~**

**At ****SUPER JUNIOR**** Dorm**

"Bagaimana tadi hyung?" tanya Donghae yang langsung menyambut kepulangan Sungmin. Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk yang tadi bersantai di sofa juga ikut-ikutan menghambur ke tempat Sungmin.

"Iya hyung? Apakah berhasil?" tanya Ryeowook. Sungmin terdiam sejenak, menghela nafas dalam kemudian meletakkan jaketnya dan melepas topinya.

"Masa' tidak hyung?" tanya Eunhyuk tak yakin ketika melihat air muka Sungmin yang keruh. Sungmin kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. Ketiga Mafia Cakep itu terus mengikutinya. Sungmin lagi-lagi menghela nafas, ia menunduk sebentar kemudian menyunggingkan senyum lebar. "BERHASIL!"

"HOREEEE!" ketiganya langsung ber_high five_ saat mendengar itu.

"Lalu, ke rencana berikutnya hyung," sahut Eunhyuk antusias. Apa dia bilang, ide seorang Eunhyuk tak bisa diremehkan.

"Mwoga?" tanya Sungmin tak mengerti.

"Kapan kalian bertemu lagi?" tanya Ryeowook masih terlihat senang.

"Ehm.. mungkin besok Selasa, sekalian berangkat kursus," jawab Sungmin. Setiap Selasa Sungmin memang mengikuti kursus bahasa Jepang, dan dari kursus itulah awal pertemuannya dengan sang gadis pujaan.

"Baguslah! Kau manfaatkan kesempatan itu hyung, kalau bisa semakin dekat maka akan semakin baik! Lalu, kita lakukan tahap kedua!" ujar Eunhyuk semangat. Sungmin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia jadi merasa bukan dirinya kalau seperti ini.

"Memangnya tahap dua apa Hyuk?" tanya Sungmin.

"Berpegangan tangan…"

**~XXX~**

**Beberapa waktu kemudian... **

"Bagaimana dengan tahap kedua, hyung?" tanya Donghae semangat.

"GAGAL!" jawab Sungmin sambil manyun.

"Kenapa bisa gagal?"

"Tanganku digigit anjingnya."

"Mwo?!" Trio mafia cakep saling berbisik. Ternyata Sungmin hyung takut dengan anjing. Catat! Untuk bahan ancaman!

"Anjingnya galak. Bahkan ia menyalak saat aku menjemputnya di sana, di depan rumahnya."

"Tutuplah telingamu dengan _headset_ hyung." Tegas Donghae. Oh nemo, apakah menurutmu itu menyelesaikan masalah?

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita ke tahap 3 saja," lanjut Eunhyuk sambil menutup buku kasusnya. Ia tak ingin memperpanjang debat dan masalah.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Sungmin masih sedikit kesal. Eunhyuk mengangguk.

"Memangnya tahap ke-3 nya apa?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Berpelukan," jawab Ryeowook ragu dan ia langsung mendapat _deathglare_ dari kedua hyungnya, Eunhyuk dan Donghae karena menurut mereka berdua geng 'Trio Mafia Cakep' tidak seharusnya ragu jika memberikan solusi. Sungmin mengernyit.

"Apa tidak terlalu cepat?"

"Tidak!" jawab Eunhyuk, Donghae, dan Ryeowook kompak dan tersenyum lebar.

**~XXX~**

**Hari setelah pertemuan...**

"Hyung! Kenapa kau terlihat lemas seperti itu?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Aku.. Capek…" jelas Sungmin kemudian merebahkan diri.

"Lalu tahap ketiganya bagaimana tadi?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Tahap ke-3 macam apa! Aku malah tersiksa!" balas Sungmin.

"Mwoya? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya EunHaeWook kompak. Wow.

"Dia malah menangis dan memukulku karena sedang emosi akibat anjingnya sakit," balas Sungmin lesu.

EunHaeWook hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita ke tahap ke-4 saja!" usul Donghae. Semuanya menatap aneh kepadanya terutama Sungmin. Apakah cara ini sungguh akan berhasil?

"Ini paling disukai oleh wanita!"

"Apa?"

"_Dinner_ yang romantis." Donghae menyeringai.

**~XXX~**

_**After the dinner mysterious...**_

"Ya hyung! Bagaimana _dinner_nya?!" tanya Eunhyuk semangat ketika melihat Sungmin memasuki dorm. Ia segera menghampiri Sungmin yang sedang melepas sepatunya. Ia tentu saja harus mendengar kabar baik kali ini.

"Batal!" jawab Sungmin lalu menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa.

"Eh bagaimana bisa hyung?" tanya Donghae yang muncul tiba-tiba.

"Kok bisa?" tanya Ryeowook menyusul sambil membawa secangkir teh lalu meletakkan di depan Sungmin. "Minumlah hyung," ujarnya kemudian.

"Gomawo Wookie~." Sungmin menyesap tehnya sedikit lalu menghela nafas.

"Jujjang-bok, anjingnya, ikut-ikutan ingin masuk restoran dan ia tak mau tanpa Jujjang-bok," jawab Sungmin pelan.

"Wah.. Ini gawat.. sepertinya kau tak ada kemajuan sama sekali hyung," balas Eunhyuk prihatin. Yeah, ini benar-benar bukan kabar gembira.

"Ehm.. Bagaimana kalau kita ke tahap ke-5 saja?" usul Ryeowook.

Sungmin menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Ne hyung, kau nyatakan perasaan saja padanya dan beri dia ciuman hangat!" ucap Donghae semangat. Mata Sungmin membulat mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk barusan. Untuk rencana-rencana sebelumnya dia masih bisa menerima dengan akal sehat, tetapi untuk yang satu ini sepertinya ia belum dapat menerima.

"Ya! Ya! Kalian itu ngaco! Masa aku melakukan itu! Aku sudah cukup berbohong dengan menyembunyikan identitas asliku sebagai member Super Junior, dan melakukan hal-hal konyol sebelumnya. Sekarang aku tak mau melakukan yang berlebihan seperti saran kalian!" Sungmin merasa ia benar-benar telah salah berkonsultasi pada mereka. Kenapa baru sadar?

"Aku tidak ikut-ikutan lho hyung," ujar Ryeowook angkat tangan. Ia memang tidak secakap EunHae kalau urusan asmara, tapi ia bisa membantu kalau diperlukan, dia kan juga anggota geng 'Trio Mafia Cakep' yang entah sejak kapan peresmiannya, yang jelas mereka mendedikasikan diri dengan masalah yang berkaitan dengan cinta.

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa sih?" tanya Siwon curiga. Akhir-akhir ini ia memang sering melihat ke empat orang itu berkumpul dan sepertinya membicarakan sesuatu yang cukup misterius. Ia mendekati Sungmin dan Trio Mafia Cakep itu dengan pandangan tak mengerti. Keempat orang itu langsung terpaku di tempat.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Wonnie hyung, kami hanya sedang mendiskusikan harga beras dan sembako yang naik akhir-akhir ini," balas Ryeowook asal. Eunhyuk, Donghae, terutama Sungmin langsung tersenyum ganjil, tetapi anehnya Siwon malah mengangguk-angguk. "Lalu kenapa tadi ada identitas-identitas disembunyikan hm?" tanya Siwon.

"Ah itu.. Maksudnya, kami harus menyembunyikan identitas kami kalau berbelanja, biar dikasih murah. Kalau mereka tahu kita artis, bisa-bisa harganya semakin mahal," lanjut Donghae sambil tersenyum tidak wajar.

Siwon mengangguk-angguk dan malah menambahkan, "Yah.. Sepertinya begitu. Tetapi meski semua harga naik entah kenapa, kok sedekah tidak semakin naik ya?"

Gubrak. Keempat orang itu langsung jatuh berjamaah saat mendengar penuturan Siwon.

**~XXX~**

**EPILOG **

**Setelah kisah percintaan Sungmin, sepertinya... berhasil?**

"Kau mendapat fotonya, Hae?" tanya Eunhyuk pada Donghae yang masih sibuk mengutak-atik kamera.

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk dan tersenyum lebar. "Beres!"

"Bagus! Kekekeke!"

"Berarti misi kita sukses!" ujar Ryeowook.

"Iya, itu foto Sungmin hyung dan kekasih barunya yang bercumbu, lantas malah mereka kabur bersama setelah kepergok satpam (Sungmin dan yeojanya). Mereka keluar karena takut CEO Kim murka melihat anak didiknya pacaran, kekeke," balas Eunhyuk sambil tertawa mengerikan.

"Lalu target kita berikutnya siapa?" tanya Ryeowook. Eunhyuk dan Donghae saling bertatapan.

"Bagaimana kalau dia?" Ryeowook menunjuk seseorang yang terlihat membanting ponselnya di sudut ruangan dorm. Ketiga Mafia Cakep itu langsung tersenyum menyeringai.

**-END-**

**So, mind to review? :3 /deep bow/**


End file.
